Pride and Joy
by writingforHim
Summary: A cute little idea that came to mind on the joy of a first child.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Darcy could hardly contain her excitement as the carriage finally rolled to a stop in front of Netherfield, a house where she felt she had as many fond memories as her sister, Mrs. Bingley, the mistress of the house had.

She hardly waited for the footman to let down the step before she was jumping out impatiently. It had been far too long since she had seen dear Jane, eight months too long in fact!

Charles Bingley was there to greet them, and Elizabeth stood on tip toe to kiss the grinning young man on the cheek. "So good to see you again Charles, but due direct me to my sister, I am most anxious to see her!"

"Of course, she is just inside in her sitting room, and most anxious to see you as well," Charles assured her, his beaming smile still in place as he turned to greet Mr. Darcy who had descended from the carriage with a little more grace and dignity than his wife.

The long time friends greeted each other with handshakes and a slap on the back for Charles. "Congratulations old man!" Elizabeth heard Mr. Darcy say as she scampered up the stairs into Netherfield. She would swear, in court if the need arose, that Charles Bingley stood at least a foot taller than when she had last seen him, and if he had not lost any buttons, he soon would.

"Oh, Jane!" Elizabeth embraced her decidedly fuller figured sister, as soon as Jane had stood from the chair she had been in.

"Lizzy! How I've missed you!"

"And I you! I could not wait to get here; the traveling took twice as long as it should have I am sure!" Elizabeth stepped back to allow Jane to take a graceful sea once again and pick up her needle work.

"When is she due?" Elizabeth demanded unable to contain her excitement a moment longer

as soon as the maid left with the tea tray.

"She?" Jane asked lightly, flushing.

"Of course, all babies are girls until proven otherwise," Elizabeth teased.

"Well, I fear we have still two months to wait according to the doctor," Jane bit her lip slightly, hiding a smile that threatened to come forth. "I'm not sure Charles will survive the ordeal."

"Oh? Has he been doing more than you wrote me of?"

"He drives me to distraction!" Jane said with fond impatience one minute he is bursting with pride and the next fears for my life," she shook her head. "And he has taken to doing the most ridiculous things!"

"I can not imagine Mr. Bingley driving anyone to distraction, but I do dearly love to hear of ridiculous actions, so please, say on," Elizabeth settled back, delighted to be with her sister and to hear all about the father-to-be's actions.

"Jane sighed, still hiding a smile. "I am sure it is wicked of me to complain at all because he has been so very sweet and patient with me all this time, but I do think he is a little _too_ cautious." Jane set down her tea cup to explain in detail.

"Upon first hearing the news he decided that I could no longer manage the stairs, so, as you can see my room has been moved downstairs. He coddles me insistently, and worry's more than mother."

"It sounds sweet and cute," Elizabeth smiled.

"That is only the beginning," Jane warned her. "He has decided that everything must be planned to the very minutest point and has thrown himself wholeheartedly into it. First, he had his servant ride to the doctors and back and timed him to see just how long it would take when we must send for him. Then he insisted that the distance could be covered much more quickly than that."

Elizabeth did not interrupt but let a giggle escape. This was all rather out of Character for the affable Mr. Bingley, he ever insisted on anything.

"I fear he is going to have a servant standing by from now on, just waiting to be sent for Doctor Jenkins."

"Is that all you have to accuse him of?" Elizabeth asked, amusement alight in her dancing eyes.

"No, there's more," Jane laughed "he won't allow me to lift a finger at anything and insists that I no longer take long walks. He wanted the doctor to see me every week, but thankfully Mr. Jenkins managed to reassure him enough that he didn't go through with such an idea. Now though, he has been mentioning the possibility of sending for a London Doctor to stand by in case someone was perverse enough to get ill and need the doctor the same time I should and Mr. Jenkins not be at home."

Elizabeth could hardly contain her mirth. "Go ahead Lizzy, you may as well laugh at him, he is being ridiculous," Jane sighed, though her face showed amusement and affection.

Elizabeth allowed herself the relief of laughter before turning back to her sister seriously. "I think it's sweet, and I only hope Fitzwilliam would be as caring and considerate of me when such a time comes, though perhaps not quite so…" she searched for a word to describe her sister's husband.

"Excitable? Worried?" Jane supplied several, and the sisters laughed again at poor Charles expense. They need not have worried, Mr. Charles Bingley would not have minded, his head was too far in the clouds to mind much at all these days, Even Mrs. Bennet's almost constant presence there did little to bother him in his present state.

Elizabeth turned serious again and leaned forward to cover Jane's hand with her own "how are you faring though Jane, have you been well?"

"For the most part, I did have a little sickness in the mornings, but nothing alarming, and it is quite passed now." Jane bit her lip "though; I suppose I do worry a little. Every woman that I know has felt it her duty to come and tell me her personal horror story of what happened to this mother or that… it's quite dreadful."

"Never mind now, I am here, and we shall hear no more of it. I shall personally keep all such women away if necessary, including Mama, for I am sure that she is not much help in this."

"No, I fear not, I confess Lizzy, I should rather not have her here when the time comes, I think she might make things..." Jane could not bring herself to say that her mother would make things twice as challenging and stressful as they would already be.

"Not to worry, I shall find a way to keep her away," Elizabeth said with determination.

"Oh Lizzy, you are too good to me! I am delighted to have you here!"

"I would not wish to be anywhere else!" Elizabeth promised. "Now come, let us go, I did not get a chance to congratulate the father to be!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, it is such a trial to wait so long! I am sure my children never seemed to take this long!" Mrs. Bennet sighed for the thousandth time, tossing aside her needle work.

"Mama, you can hardly blame Jane, she is as anxious for this to be over as you are," Elizabeth smiled indulgently at her mother.

"Oh I know, of course, it's just that I am so delighted at the prospect, I just know she will have a boy, Jane always does everything right. Oh just think, a family already!" Mrs. Bennet had talked of nothing but her expected grandchild since she had first heard the news, and Elizabeth had heard plenty of it. She often came over to Longbourn to sit with her mother and two younger sisters still at home in hopes of keeping her away from Jane some of the time. It seemed to be working. She was always pleased to see her family again.

"And you Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet glanced down her nose at her second eldest daughter in a pointed look "you mustn't wait too long to start a family! Mr. Darcy may get impatient, and men you know will love you forever if you only give them a son."

Elizabeth tried not to blush at such a personal topic "we won't Mama," she managed. Mary thankfully was quick to change the subject, for which she got a grateful glance from her older sister. Elizabeth was, of course, desirous of having children as well, and entertained ideas of providing Mr. Darcy with as many heirs as she could. But it had yet to happen, and while she was impatient for that stage in life to begin, she was aware of what changes it would bring to their idyllic and peaceful lifestyle at Pemberley.

She was lost in thoughts on this subject when the note came. Hill entered the sitting room and handed a sloppily folded note that had not even been sealed to Elizabeth. "This came just now for you from Nether field Ma'am," she dropped a curtsy and left the room.

Puzzled why a note should be sent, Elizabeth unfolded it and read over its contents. That it was from Charles was immediately evident, due to the sloppy writing and many ink blots. Squinting Elizabeth tried to make out the meaning of the note. It read thus.

 _Elizabeth, do make haste to return immediately! Darcy as well. If it is not inconvenient, but do come! Jane is most desirous_ … Here there was a smudge she couldn't make out. _I must send for the doctor...do make haste!_

The only thing clear was that Elizabeth was wanted back at Netherfield, but she could only guess that Jane's time had come, due to the mention of the doctor.

"The doctor has been sent for! I must attend Jane!" Elizabeth jumped up "Kitty! Ring for Hill!' she ordered as Mrs. Bennet was taken ill with a fit of either extreme excitement or worry. Hill was back in a moment, and Elizabeth sent her to find Darcy who was out shooting with her father.

"It's quite alright Mama! You were just saying that Jane is quite healthy," Kitty attempted to calm her mother while Lizzy quickly put on her bonnet and wrap. "Mary," she instructed her sister "do not let Mama come to Netherfield, under any circumstances!"

"Don't worry; I shall see to it," Mary promised, pleased to have been entrusted with such an important task. There would be no walking the three miles to Netherfield today, Elizabeth was taking their carriage.

When the Darcy's arrived it was to find Bingley in a very distracted state, his hair standing on end from running his hands through it repeatedly and his cravat crooked. "Darcy! Elizabeth! He greeted them both with relief. "The doctor is not here yet, but he should be in-" another glance at his watch- "three and a half minutes."

Mr. Darcy took over there "excellent; everything's going well then. These things take time you know, we might as well take ourselves to the library and relax. Charles looked like he wished to protest but allowed Mr. Darcy to lead him away.

Elizabeth hastened to Jane's room, where her lady's maid was busy seeing to it that every comfort was available. Jane's expression showed relief when Elizabeth entered.

"Oh Lizzy, what if I can't do this?" Jane worried the moment her sister entered her room.

"Would it help if I reminded you that women have been giving birth for years?" Elizabeth asked, settling next to her sister on the edge of the bed.

"No," Jane bit her lip.

"Well, what if I reminded you of the patriarchal women? Like, say, Eve, who didn't even have a doctor, or perhaps Sarah, who was ninety years old when she had Isaac?" Elizabeth suggested.

Jane laughed in spite of herself. "Thank you, Lizzy, that makes me feel better when I am in too much pain I'll just remember to be grateful that I'm not ninety and I'm sure that will make everything quite bearable."

Again they laughed until Jane's next contraction came on, at which she groaned. "I do hope the doctor comes shortly; I know it will make Charles feel better."

"Well, not to worry, if he is unable to come Mr. Bingley can rest assured in the knowledge that I have delivered countless litters of kittens in my time," Elizabeth said confidently.

"Kittens!" At first, Jane was shocked, then laughed. "And what is your professional opinion on my case, Doctor Darcy?"

"That everything is going splendidly, and you will most likely have a small litter."

"Is Mama coming?"

"No," Elizabeth said shortly, not feeling she ought to go into detail, as it would most likely make her tenderhearted sister feel bad.

"Oh, she so wanted to be here," Jane shifted uncomfortably.

A small commotion announced the arrival of Doctor Jenkins. His coming immediately put several minds at ease, namely the gentlemen in the library and Elizabeth. Jane found that she was no better off yet for his coming.

Everything is progressing normally," Doctor Jenkins announced. "Now all there is to do us wait," he settled into the comfortable arm chair with a sigh. Elizabeth was a little irritated that he didn't seem very concerned for Jane, but knew he was a good doctor, in fact, he had delivered all five of the Bennet girls.

"How long will it be?" Elizabeth asked.

"I suggest you make yourself comfortable Mrs. Darcy," was the only reply she got. Elizabeth translated that to mean that it was going to take a while. Elizabeth felt sorry for Mr. Bingley, but only for a moment. As soon as Jane had another contraction, she forgot all about Bingley.

Elizabeth hated to see her sister in pain, though Jane seemed to do well. She was not one to complain and had always had a high tolerance for pain. Elizabeth did her best to keep Jane distracted with stories of her trials in learning how to be mistress of Pemberley, the great house where she now lived in Derbyshire.

Time ticked slowly by for those in the bed room, but even slower for the gentlemen in the library…

"Pacing won't help make time move quicker Charles," Darcy reminded his friend "you had much better sit down and read a book like I am."

Bingley paused his pacing before Darcy long enough to take the book out of his hands and turn it over so that it was right side up, before handing it back to his friend, Bingley continued his pacing and Darcy felt there was little he could say, after that display.

Finally, Bingley broke the silence again. "Is it supposed to take this long?"

"I have no idea Bingley," Darcy had little comfort for him "I remember it seemed to take a very long time when Georgiana was born, but then-" he was about to say, there were complications but stopped himself. That was the last thing either of them needed to be thinking about "but then I was only ten," he finished.

"Well, do you think I ought to send the maid," Bingley gestured randomly towards the bedroom "and see if everything is alright, or if they need anything?"

"They can ring for one of the maids if they need something," Darcy reminded him, trying to be practical, though he desperately wanted to hear that all was going well as much as his friend. Well, perhaps not quite as much. He was very fond of Jane and prayed that all would go well for her. He also wanted to know how Elizabeth was holding up. It must be hard for her to see her sister in pain.

If there had been no worry on his mind he would have found Bingley's state amusing, and then there was the fact that he couldn't help but think soon enough this might be him, then the situation lost any humor it might have ever had.

Shaking his head, Darcy attempted to focus back on his now right-side-up book. But it was not to be, the clock ticked ominously, and Bingley's constant pacing joined together with the fact that he was straining to hear anything from the direction of the bedroom made it impossible.

A door slammed, and foot steps approached quickly. Darcy and Bingley both started eagerly for the door, only to hear the steps pass by them. Darcy dropped back into his chair with a sigh, dragging a hand down his face.

"It's no use Darcy, you might as well give it up and join me," Bingley suggested. Mr. Darcy was rather inclined to agree.

Meanwhile back at Longbourn…

"Nonsense Mary! I must go and attend Jane! Just think!" Mrs. Bennet wailed "Mothers die in childbirth all the time! I must be there with my dear sweet girl, what if something should happen and I was never to see her again!"

"But Mama what about the-"

"You can write the note to the Lucas's explaining that we are unable to attend dinner with them as planned. I do not see why I should have to do that!"

Mary had run out of excuses and emergencies for her mother to attend to. "But Mama," she started again hoping something would come to mind. Nothing did as Mrs. Bennet marched out of her room and hastened downstairs.

"Where are you going, Mrs. Bennet?" Mr. Bennet called from his place in his favorite chair as Mrs. Bennet passed the sitting room door.

"I am going to attend to Jane, as any mother with feelings would!" Mrs. Bennet responded impatiently, adjusting her hat in the mirror. "I do not see why everyone must question me!"

"No, Mrs. Bennet, you will not attend Jane," Mr. Bennet said calmly, standing from his chair and removing his spectacles.

"What? How can you be so unfeeling! Of course, I must be there with dear Jane! Why, she will want her mother at such a time! Poor girl, with no one to comfort her!"

"Jane has Elizabeth and a very capable Doctor."

"But-"

"No Mrs. Bennet, for once I am going to put my foot down, stay here and let Jane alone. You are in much too excited a state to be of any help."

Ms. Bennet opened and closed her mouth, so surprised was she by Mr. Bennet's behavior that she was for a moment struck speechless, and forgot to be angry. She allowed Mary to lead her back up stairs, still shocked by her husband's insistence on something.

It would be completely out of character for Mrs. Bennet to have remained silent for very long, so I must mention that she soon regained her tongue and protested loudly, but all to no avail. Mr. Bennet was determined to be cruel and refused her the carriage.

With a healthy cry, little Charles Bingley made his appearance in the world for the first time. "Oh Jane, Jane, you did it, all is well!" Elizabeth quietly congratulated her sister, bathing her face with a cool rag while Mr. Jenkins tended to the baby.

"A boy!" he announced in a pleased booming voice the moment he had finished wrapping the baby up against any chill.

"Mama will be pleased," Jane smiled faintly.

"So will Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth reminded her.

"Oh, yes, call Charles, he must not worry any longer than he has too," Jane said immediately. The doctor did a final inspection of Jane and Elizabeth helped the maid strip the bed and got Jane into a clean nightgown before Charles was sent for.

Mr. Bingley arrived a moment later, breathless and with a leaf in his hair, rather like he had come straight through the hedge upon hearing the news instead of around it. Elizabeth stood back to watch the touching scene.

"Are you quite alright Jane?" he worried, hurrying to her side and taking the hand that was not involved in holding the baby.

"I am now," Jane assured him, with a serene and somehow already motherly smile, from what Elizabeth observed.

Bingley turned his gaze on the bundle in Jane's arms. "A boy," Jane whispered, as Charles leaned closer to stare in wonder at the tiny red face, eyes clamped tightly shut and one little fist clenched by his cheek.

"He's so small!" Mr. Bingley worried, looking to the doctor for an answer.

"The child is quite healthy," Doctor Jenkins reassured him "and your wife is doing wonderfully." Relieved Bingley turned his attention back to the baby.

"Would you like to hold him?" Elizabeth asked, stepping forward. Bingley hesitated a moment, then nodded. Elizabeth gently took the baby from Jane and transferred him to his Father's arms. Woken by the movement, little Charles let out a wail the moment his father had him. Instantly alarmed, Bingley, glanced desperately at the doctor and his wife in turn, not sure what he had done.

The doctor was packing his bag and ready to go home after a long labor, so Elizabeth came to his rescue, his alarmed expression only got a smile from Jane, who knew much more about babies than her husband.

"He's quite alright," Elizabeth assured the father, "just hold him close and talk to him," still looking unsure, Bingley did as he was told and the baby quieted after a moment, helping his father to calm down, and giving him a chance to stare at the tiny human. Elizabeth felt a longing well up inside her at the tender picture of the baby and father, and Bingley's expression of wonder.

"Look!" Bingley exclaimed at that moment "he opened his eyes!" you would think it was quite a feat the way he said it, as he excitedly showed little Charles to Jane again.

Suddenly coming to himself Bingley straightened "Oh, I must show Darcy," and he proudly left the room

Elizabeth, satisfied that Jane was comfortable now, as she appeared to be drifting off to sleep, followed, curious to see her husbands reaction. Darcy was waiting outside the bed room a little down the hall, looking slightly anxious. Bingley's ecstatic expression was enough to assure him that all was well.

"Look there Darcy," he proudly presented the baby nestled in the crook of his arm. "A boy," he added. Elizabeth was gratified by the way her husbands face softened.

"May I hold him?" Fitzwilliam requested.

"I suppose," Bingley reluctantly agreed "I shall have all the time in the world to hold him,"

He handed the baby to Darcy as Elizabeth came to stand at his elbow and admire her nephew.

The baby started to whimper at this new transfer, and Darcy frowned, worried.

"Oh, don't worry," Bingley assured him, with the air of a veteran nursemaid, "he's quite alright," the child quieted, and Elizabeth marveled at his tiny features. She raised her eyes to meet her husband's, and the look he gave her made her catch her breath. A look full of … of something indescribable.

Bingley had finally gone to bed, and Darcy rose from the chair in his best friends study where they had been celebrating for quite a few hours. Charles had been unable to settle himself he was in too much excitement since Jane's safe delivery.

The doctor had instructed Jane to rest, and Bingley was adamant that she should, so they had retired to the study where Bingley waved his glass all about, never having taken a drink, as he spoke excitedly and quickly. Darcy had only to sit and listen, watching his friend pace and wave his hands about in his excitement as he spoke of today, and tomorrow and all the days to come.

It all reminded him of the night before Bingley's wedding; it had gone much the same, it also made him realize just how much he would like to be in Bingley's place, how much he would love to welcome another member of their little family. A small bundle with Elizabeth's eyes and curls…

With these thoughts, he trudged up to bed more tired than he had been in a long while. It had been a very long day. In his room at Netherfield, he set his candle on the table by the dying fire and having dismissed his valet due to the lateness of the hour, began to undress. He glanced in the direction of Elizabeth's adjoining room and saw that there was no light under the door. She was asleep already. He felt a keen disappointment at not being able to even say good night to her, but he could easily understand her need for the rest, she had worked harder than he, after all, and he was tired.

Slipping on his night shirt, he realized that this would be the first time they would sleep in different beds since their marriage. Suddenly unsure whether he wanted to go to bed just yet, his thoughts too full, he stirred up the fire a little, staring into the coals.

Behind him there was a rustle from the direction of the bed, Darcy turned quickly, surprised by the sound. Elizabeth's dark head of curls had slid up from under the blanket's edge and appeared on his pillow. She stretched slowly and smiled sleepily at him.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Darcy said, his smile spreading across his face, glad that he was not going to have to spend the night alone after all.

"I was waiting up for you," she smiled, snuggling close to him when he got into the other side.

"You shouldn't have."

"I knew you wouldn't come say good night to me if I was already asleep in my bed."  
she kissed his cheek.

Darcy turned his head to kiss her on the lips. "No, I wouldn't have, you know me too well."

"I know, I do, she snuggled impossibly closer. "I have had the most incredible day," she sighed, blissfully happy.

"It was rather exciting wasn't it?"

"How did things go with Mr. Bingley?"

Darcy smiled slightly. "I never counted on just how long it would take and how hard it is to sit there and do nothing in that big silent library with the clock ticking ominously over us and with nothing to think of but what is happening in the bed room," he smiled a little sheepishly. "It wasn't half an hour before we were both pacing."

"You were supposed to keep him calm," Elizabeth scolded, amused.

"That was an impossible task," Darcy defended himself. "He would not settle to anything, and every time a step could be heard outside the door he sprang to his feet with a wild expression."

Elizabeth giggled at the picture it made. "Poor Mr. Bingley."

"When the maid finally came to fetch him and tell us all was well we were actually out in the gardens, I had thought a little fresh air would do us good and dragged him out there. The maid came bounding out to impart the news very cheerfully that everyone was well and Charles could come in and see her now. At which point Bingley gasped out "I'm a father!" and promptly fell backward into the stand of Caroline's favorite lilies, fainted dead away."

Elizabeth had to laugh at that. "I must confess," Darcy kissed her cheek "I do hope when the time comes for me I will take it all a little more calmly."

"Me too," Elizabeth returned the kiss, and no words were exchanged for some time, none were needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Darcy entered Elizabeth's room to find her hunched over her desk, perusing a letter. On hearing him enter she started and swiped at her cheeks quickly, before turning to him with an over-bright smile.

"Fitzwilliam! You've returned."

He was not to be put off the track. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he crossed the room quickly "you're crying."

She laughed a sad little laugh, and hastily dashed away the renewed tears. "I'm quite alright," she assured him.

"Is it the letter? Do you have bad news? Is your family well?"

"Yes, it's the letter," she hung her head "but not bad news, they are all quite well."

"What is it dearest, tell me," he wanted to help her, she was obviously distressed by something.

"I do not wish to trouble you with-" He shushed her with a finger across her lips "It is no trouble Elizabeth, you are my wife. It distresses me more to not know what is worrying you. I have noticed you have been troubled with something for the past few weeks. I have been waiting for you to tell me, I did not wish to rush you, but please, Elizabeth, let me help."

Elizabeth nodded, before taking a deep breath. She spoke without looking up, her eyes still on the letter, though she was no longer reading it. "Jane wrote of little Charles, what a delight he is, how sweet and-" he thought her voice caught, but then she moved on. "And-and, oh Fitzwilliam," she raised her eyes to his, at last, once again filled with tears "What if we can't-what if we never have children? What if I am barren?" she finished in a horrified whisper. So that was it, that was what she had been worrying over for the past weeks.

Darcy took her hand "Elizabeth, I hardly think you need worry yet-"

"We have been married for quite some time now," she pressed, distressed. She did not need to add how little she slept alone; he was quite aware of that.

"We have not yet been married a year," Darcy cautioned, not wishing her to worry prematurely.

"Nearly," Elizabeth said, her tone slightly bleak "and Jane conceived only two months after they married. Mama told me that Jane was born twelve months after they were married.

"My parents had been married nearly three years before I was born," Darcy assured her "and then you know it was another ten years before Georgiana was born."

Elizabeth nodded, but she looked no less sad "Lydia wrote me to announce she will be having her lying in soon." Unable to think what else he could say, Darcy took her in his arms and held her. His heart bled for her and her pain. He could think of nothing better than to have a child with Elizabeth, he wanted children as well, but there was little he could do. He kissed her lightly on the temple wishing to take away her worry.

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth whispered into the dark. She knew he was still awake, as he had not yet begun to snore.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

She bit her lip, "What if we never do have children, what then?" she had realized he had not answered her question earlier. Did he not want even to consider the possibility? Was he very upset by the idea? Of course, he would be, how could he not? After all, he would want an heir for Pemberley.

Darcy rolled over, reaching out for her and tugging her close up against his chest. Then whispered in her ear "then I will love you twice as much, just to make up for it," he kissed her hair and Elizabeth closed her eyes, finally able to go to sleep.

Elizabeth masked a yawn as best she could. Why was she so tired? She should have taken a rest earlier, but Elizabeth despised wasting the lovely hours of the afternoon lying on a bed. Still, the last few days tiredness had been dogging her so that she was sorely tempted to make an exception. And she would not feel so tired now if it weren't for the fact she was discussing, the difference in American made cloth and British. In fact, it wasn't even a conversation; one could hardly call it that when she hadn't spoken two words together, a nod was all that Mrs. Cartwright required at even intervals of approximately ten minutes.

Why had she told Fitzwilliam that should attend the dinner at the Fenton's when she could have stayed home and gone to bed? Georgiana was just finishing a song on the pianoforte and Elizabeth was wondering if it would be possible to put up her fan and doze behind it as she had seen a woman do at a ball in London once when at last the gentlemen returned to the drawing room.

Finally, some more lively conversation, Elizabeth perked up slightly and smiled at her husband across the room, catching her eye he excused himself from the man he was speaking with and crossed the room to join her.

"Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Cartwright," he nodded politely to them both, his gaze lingering on her with a look that made her color slightly with its warmth. Thankfully, Mrs. Cartwright was not paying attention, still on the subject of cloth. "We were discussing the advantages of British cloth over that made in America," she said with a sniff "wouldn't you agree Mr. Darcy."

"I am no expert in that field, so I am afraid I will have to bow to your superior knowledge on that front Mrs. Cartwright," he bowed to her again and the Mrs. mentioned above beamed at him. In this lull of the conversation, he turned back to Elizabeth to say with a frown and in an undertone "are you feeling well Elizabeth? You look a little peeked."

Mrs. Cartwright had exceptional hearing. "I say," she peered at Elizabeth through her spectacles "you do look rather exhausted my dear, are you alright?"

"I am a bit tired," Elizabeth admitted, glancing over to see Georgiana finally escape the instrument and dodge requests to play again. A quick questioning glance to her husband and she surmised that he was quite ready to leave as well. "In fact, I fear, I may have a headache coming on..."

"Oh, dreadful! You must get home my dear, that is the only thing to do for headaches."

"I think you are right," Elizabeth agreed.

"I shall call the carriage then," and her husband left.

"Yes indeed, home is the only place to have a headache," Mrs. Cartwright caught her eye "have your husband see to it you get to bed early my dear, I believe that would be a cure for your case." It sounded innocent enough, but something about the twinkle in her eye made Elizabeth wonder if Mrs. Cartwright had seen the look after all.

"Are you alright?" Darcy asked as she took his arm on the way to the carriage.

"Quite," Elizabeth smiled up at him "only tired."

"Good," he handed her up into the carriage, their breath clouding in the chilly fall evening air.

Elizabeth settled herself on the seat, tucking her hands into her muff Darcy followed her in and took the seat next to her. He sent her a mischievousness glance "it's rather cool out tonight, isn't it Mrs. Darcy,"

"Yes, a little."

"Perhaps we ought to sit closer together to conserve heat."

"Is that why?" Elizabeth asked archly, scooting closer "you can't fool me Fitzwilliam."

"Oh?"

"No, you are never cold."

"Not when you're around," he murmured in her ear, his gaze downright roguish. The embrace which would have followed was interrupted by the door being opened again to admit Georgiana, who dropped dejectedly onto the seat "I shall never be clever or witty," she bemoaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Why Georgiana! Whatever is the matter?" Elizabeth worried, standing to change sides of the carriage and join her sister just as the coachman started the horses with a jerk. Losing her balance Elizabeth landed in her husband's lap. She attempted to stand again, but he held her there "Fitzwilliam!" she scolded primly.

"Just wait a moment my dear, and I will stop the coach," he replied calmly "I wouldn't want you to fall."

"Elizabeth refrained from making any more comments seeing as how Georgiana was there, but she gave him a look that said she knew precisely what he was up to as he rapped on the roof of that carriage for them to stop the coach.

Elizabeth switched sides without any further impediments to hear Georgiana's tale of woe and be suitably sympathetic. "I never know what to reply when people tease me," she sighed dejectedly, "unlike you. They make a witty remake that I know should be followed by another and look at you expectantly and my mind simply goes blank and I stand there feeling stupid until they clear their throat and see someone across the room they simply _must_ speak with. I am hopeless."

"Nonsense!" Elizabeth denied indignantly "I happen to remember several very witty things you have said over the dinner table quite recently."

"Well that's just at home, that's different," Georgiana denied.

"At home is your true self, we are all different when we are at home instead of out in public, are we not?" Elizabeth asked Darcy.

"Indeed." her husband confirmed.

"In short Georgiana, you are far from hopeless." Elizabeth decreed. Her tone said there could be no other opinion.

"You seem quite playful this evening my dear," Elizabeth noted, laying her head on her husband's chest in the privacy of his room.

"Was I?"

"Yes, perhaps a little _too_ playful, seeing as how your innocent little sister was in the same carriage?"

"I am rebuked," he kissed her. "But it was Mr. Fenton that drove me to it."

"Him? How?"

"He was so very tiresome that I was wondering why I had bothered to spend the evening at his house instead of staying at home with you."

"Hmm," Elizabeth hummed against his shirt, "not the best excuse I have ever heard,"

"It's all I have at the moment so it will have to do, My Love."

"Very well," she was so tired and comfortable there her words slurred slightly.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Darcy asked, concerned.

"Oh, yes, I suppose I have just been doing too much, I have been worried lately..."

"Not about what we spoke of last week I hope? I thought you had put that out of your mind." she tilted her head up to see him frowning at her. "I love you, and nothing will change that."

"No, not that," it was mostly true. The fear was still there in the back of her mind, not that he might love her less, but that they should never have the chance of being a family. "I was worrying over poor old Mrs. Dodges, she has been quite unwell." Elizabeth named a tenant of theirs.

"Good," he gently kissed the top of her head "now, if you're so tired you had better have Fisher prepare you for repose." he gave her a gentle push towards the door to the dressing room that separated their bedchambers.

Elizabeth returned a short while later, her hair in braids and ready for bed. She crawled in between the sheets and curled up, turning her face into the pillow to breath in his scent.

"If it would put your mind at ease, I will ride out to see Mrs. Dodges tomorrow and send for the physician if you would like." When there was no reply from the bed, he moved to her side. Elizabeth was already fast asleep. "Ah, I see," he leaned over to gently kiss her nose "in that case, my dear, we shall discuss it in the morning," he finished in a whisper. Joining her in the wide bed and pulling her close, reveling in the way she snuggled against him even in her sleep.

Darcy woke the next morning to the rather uncomfortable feeling of his wife scrambling across him to get to the chamber pot, where she promptly lost the contents of her stomach.

"Elizabeth?" he asked groggily, still half asleep he stumbled out of bed "Are you alright?" had he been fully awake the fact that this was a ridiculous question in view of the circumstances would have come to mind.

"No," Elizabeth groaned, not moving from her crouched position.

"Let me help you back into bed," Darcy said, coming more fully awake as the moments passed. After a few minutes she allowed him to assist her and he saw her, pale and a little weak, covered up in the large soft bed.

"Let me call the doctor, you're not well," he worried, holding her hand.

"No, no, I am well enough," she closed her eyes, "I shall be fine after a little rest, it must just have been something I ate last night."

Darcy tried to remember if they had eaten anything odd the evening before, but he couldn't think of anything. She protested against it so much that he relented, and at her request left the room to have his breakfast and see to his business of the day.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth, up in the big bed did get some rest and woke an hour later feeling much recovered. Perhaps still a little queasy, but nothing that hopefully a little dry toast wouldn't cure, she was hungry now.

"Should you be up?" Darcy asked, frowning in concern when Elizabeth passed his study.

"I'm feeling quite well now," Elizabeth reassured him, moving to stand a moment in the doorway. "I told you I would; I am never very ill."

"I'm glad to hear it," Darcy scrutinized her, looking for any signs of her being unwell. She looked quite well, in fact, better than well, as usual. "Might I compliment you on your gown Mrs. Darcy, it's quite fetching. Is it new?"

"Not at all, but I'm glad you think so, Fisher was saying that I should discard it, and get all new gowns, but I think you backed up my argument that it's quite good enough for another season." And for his benefit, she did a complete turn, and Mr. Darcy promptly lost his place in his log books.

"I have to admit that I don't notice many of your dresses," Mr. Darcy admitted, "I'm too busy looking at _you._ "

"I see, then perhaps Fisher is right," Elizabeth said with a smile, leaning on the door, content to watch him work as he turned back to his books. She had to notice that Miss Bingley had been right, his handwriting was uncommonly even, though his pen was moving rather slowly at the time. Still, perhaps she was only comparing his writing to Mr. Bingley's.

After a moment her husband dropped his pen with a frustrated sigh, glancing up at her. "Mrs. Darcy, either come in and sit with me, or you'll have to go, I can't get any work done with you there distracting me."

"Distracting you? What was I doing to distract you?" she protested.

"Mrs. Darcy, your presence is _distracting_ ," he smiled.

"Well, I should hate to distract you, you must, after all, finish the accounts before you take your journey to London," Elizabeth turned to go.

"I would rather you came in," Mr. Darcy closed his book, "I have quite enough time to finish."

"Well, if you insist," With a smile Elizabeth came in, closing the door after her.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth stood quickly from the breakfast table and fled the room, leaving Georgiana to stare after her.

Bursting out of the front door, Elizabeth took a few gulps of fresh air, walking briskly down the path and letting the breeze fan her face. She had been well, what was wrong with her? One minute she felt as well as ever, then one whiff of sausage and she was sick again!

The strange nausea had continued to resurface throughout the week. She had done her best to hide the symptoms, not wishing to worry Georgiana. The fresh air and exercise, along with the escape from the smell of sausage, had cured her for the time being, but she began to seriously consider the necessity of calling the doctor.

She was grateful Fitzwilliam had taken his journey at this time, or he should have been quite worried about her, she was sure. As it was, she was beginning to worry about herself.

"Are you well Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked, sending a concerned glance her way as they sat doing their sewing in the sitting room like industrious women.

"Quite well, why do you ask?"

Georgiana flushed slightly "I just thought you seemed more languid since you had been sick that morning."

"I have been tired, but it is nothing significant, and you know I am always less enthusiastic about the day when I do not have your brother, to tease. But why should we be talking about me when we have a much more interesting subject to speak of."

"Which subject is that?" Georgiana asked, ducking her head.

"A certain young lady's coming out of which I know of..."

Georgiana smiled shyly "what is there to talk about; there is not much we can plan yet."

"Are you truly happy about going this winter?" Elizabeth asked, pausing in her needlework to give her sister a direct look.

"Yes, Georgiana smiled slightly, "I think so, at first, when you told me you wanted me to have my coming out this year, and rather insisted on it I-I was not happy," she admitted, still a little unused to speaking so freely of her feelings. "I wanted to be angry with you, but I could not, I do not see how anyone could be angry with you," another shy smile. "But now that we have been speaking of it, and even planning..." she chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I think part of me has wanted it for a while, but I was too afraid actually to decide on my own that I was ready, I am much better off when someone smarter then I tells me what to do."

"That's not true Georgiana," Elizabeth was quick to interrupt her "you are a very intelligent young lady, and you do know your own mind, I only wanted to see that you are all that you can be."

"I know, and thank you Elizabeth; I think Fitzwilliam was afraid to make me go."

"Perhaps, he loves you very much, we both do," Elizabeth gave her a serious look, "you do also understand that neither of us expects you to find a husband this season. No matter what the gossips may say, many young ladies do not find their match the first season, too much emphasis is put on that I fear."

"Oh, no, I am not ready to be married yet, perhaps not ever, if I can not find someone as good as my brother I should rather not."

"That is an excellent philosophy, my dear, but you must not expect it to happen too soon, after all, I did not find true love until the age of nearly one and twenty, and you will only be a mere eighteen this winter."

"I shall depend on you to be at all the same parties I am, to guide me through society," Georgiana added, picking out a stitch.

"I should think that your Aunt Lady Catherine and your great Aunt Lady Fitzwilliam would be far better to guide you through society," Elizabeth reminded her "I have had very little London society, and I was not very impressed with what your brother has shown me."

"Perhaps, but I would far rather have you along than my other relatives. I know I can bear it all if you are only there to point out peoples absurdities and make me realize that they are not so intimidating after all," Georgiana glanced at her anxiously, "you will be there, won't you?"

"I should not miss it for the world, Georgiana."

"Do you think I ought to?" Elizabeth asked Fisher, her ladies maid later, feeling the need for a second opinion.

"Most likely, Mrs. Darcy, as it will put Mr. Darcy's mind at ease and confirm what you are already suspecting."

"Already suspecting?" Elizabeth turned in her chair, stopping the process of having her hair taken down.

"Yes, Ma'am. That you are _expecting_." while Fisher was quite a discreet lady's maid, servants would talk, and Mrs. Darcy's recent behavior and several things Miss Darcy had said had given rise to a great deal of whispered excitement in the servant's hall. Was Pemberley to have an heir? Mrs. Reynolds was quite beside herself.

"Expecting?" Elizabeth repeated, more surprised than she could say.

"You mean you did not think such a thing?" Fisher asked.

"Never once!"  
"You have had quite pretty symptoms, Ma'am, if you don't mind my saying so..."

"I have?" Elizabeth tried to remember if her mother had told her anything of the sort, pregnancy and birth were not something spoken of in polite society. Mrs. Bennet's advice for married life had been rather short and garbled, and Elizabeth couldn't remember her mother being ill when expecting any of her sisters, other than her usual imagined illness that is.

"I do not believe Jane was ill," she offered, turning back to the mirror.

"Than your sister is a very fortunate woman," Fisher said knowingly. "My sister was ill the entire time of her lying in." Fisher finished letting down her mistress's curls and Elizabeth immediately stood to pace about the room. Could it be true? How she wished it were, but she did not want to get her hopes up too high, for too long she had had her hopes dashed every month.

Elizabeth sat down again, "I believe you are right Fisher. Would you have the doctor sent for tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly Ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

Georgiana was a good girl, she really was, but even good girls have their weaknesses, and Georgiana's was listening to the tittle-tattle of the servants. It was quite interesting really; she often knew of events before her brother announced them to her, even her surprise birthday party last year. Georgiana did not particularly like surprises.

She was a quiet girl, though not as much now that she had a sister. Still, she found it all too easy to pause quietly outside a door and listen to the maids chattering away inside without them ever knowing she was there.

As it was, Georgiana knew of Elizabeth's condition nearly before Elizabeth did, and she was quite as eager as the servants, but she, of course, was hoping for a girl. Still a bit shy with her sister-in-law, she did not feel she could bring up such a subject, but she waited for the announcement with barely concealed delight and impatience.

The doctor was sent for that morning and consulted with Elizabeth for some time in her sitting room, Elizabeth did not come out for some time, but when she finally did come down for tea, one glance at her face told Georgiana all she needed to know. Now if only her brother would hurry home so that she might _officially_ know as well!

Elizabeth had wanted to tell Mr. Darcy that first night when he returned, for she feared she would otherwise burst with the secret, so she planned to wait up for him.

Darcy returned home late, very late, he was weary from his journey, but he couldn't bear to make it another day longer, so had driven late into the night.

Pemberley was darkened when he arrived, with only a few servants waiting for his arrival. Even faithful Mrs. Reynolds was not to be seen. The butler took his things, and the footmen unloaded them. His valet left them where they were for the night, knowing Darcy would not wish them taken up to his room, as it would disturb his wife at this late of an hour.

It is common knowledge that the servants know nearly everything, and what they don't know, they are quite keen at guessing, after all, it is their business to know the wants and whims of their masters and mistresses. In Pemberley it was common knowledge that the master and Mistress shared the same room nearly every night and therefore once dismissed, the servants would not be wanted again.

Darcy thanked him and headed to his room, he took the stairs two at a time but slowed his pace when he came closer to the room.

Upon entering his face immediately softened at the sight that met him. Elizabeth was curled up in his chair, her hair in one long braid drooped over her shoulder. She looked completely at peace if not entirely comfortable.

His heart was warmed that she had tried to wait up to see him, though he shook his head at her. Quietly discarding his coat and cravat he dressed for bed as quietly as possible, then gently scooped his wife into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

With a soft sigh, she curled up against him. Smiling, he carried her to the already turned down bed and joined her, holding her close. With Elizabeth next to him he found he slept the best.

Elizabeth came slowly awake to find herself snuggled against her husband's chest, his arms loosely about her. She must have fallen asleep last night, she realized with a pang, as she had no recollection of seeing him or going to bed. She had wanted to tell him right away, but that could not be helped.

"Good morning Angel," Fitzwilliam whispered against her hair, his voice slightly rough from disuse, his arms tightening around her.

"You should have woken me last night," Elizabeth protested, turning in his arms, so her back was no longer to him.

"You looked too peaceful," he said kissing her, "and besides, I have told you there is no need to wait up for me."

"I _wanted_ to," she said, a small smile coming across her face as she stretched up to kissed him in return.

"I love you," he murmured, before leaning in to kiss her again, deeper this time, pulling her close, her body flush against his.

"Wait-" Elizabeth pushed back against his chest. Surprised, Darcy released her. "I have something to tell you," she said seriously "before you distract me any further."

Mr. Darcy frowned, a small line of worry appearing between his brows, she looked so serious, "Is anything wrong?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

"No," Elizabeth's heart beat hard, she was afraid of telling him, she knew he wanted a child as much as she, but it was such news, she wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

"Fitzwilliam," she stared into his eyes "Something wonderful has happened, I am with child."

"Truly?" his eyes widened in surprise.

Elizabeth could only nod, her heart was too full. The smile that slowly spread across his face. "I am to be a father," he said in wonder. "When?"

"No sooner than eight months, the doctor assures me."

"And are you feeling well?"

"Mostly, nothing that should be a worry."

"Then I believe that no other man could be as happy as I at this moment," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her tenderly. Elizabeth felt tears threaten, but they were tears of joy.

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy did not come down to breakfast that morning, and for the first time in his life, Mr. Fitzwiliam Darcy completely forgot that he had an early meeting scheduled with his land agent and kept the man waiting three hours.

"Georgiana," Elizabeth spoke up entering the sitting room where her sister was pouring over some new music. "We have something to tell you," she took Mr. Darcy's hand.

"You do?" Georgiana sprang from her seat, clasping her hands in excitement. If she seemed suspiciously eager, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were too happy to notice.

"Yes, you are to be an aunt," Elizabeth announced. Georgiana was naturally delighted by the news and was very eager to do anything and everything she could to help. "We must decorate the nursery, and I shall have ever so much sewing to do!"

There might be much to plan, but Elizabeth felt that her happiness was now complete, and she sat down immediately to write to Jane. She only wrote to Jane. She did not feel quite yet that she wanted to endure the raptures of her mother, she would prefer to keep the secret to herself for a little longer.

"Should you like to travel to London for your confinement?" Mr. Darcy asked carefully, as they were enjoying a few moments stolen together in Elizabeth's private sitting room.

"Do you think I ought to?" Elizabeth asked, her tone equally neutral.

Mr. Darcy set aside the post he had been causally pursuing to focus on her. "I should, of course, prefer you to be where you felt the most comfortable, Elizabeth, but if you are asking my opinion, I think it would be far better to stay at Pemberley. The air is much cleaner and fresher, London is not a healthy place."

"I see." Elizabeth frowned. Truth be told, she should vastly prefer to stay at Pemberley as well, but if the doctor were to be believed, that would mean either she stayed at Pemberley and missed Georgiana's coming out, which she could hardly bear, or she went to London to be a part of as much as she could before the baby was born.

"There is only one problem with that," she admitted, deciding to tell her struggle before admitting her true feelings in the mater. "I have promised Georgiana that I should be there for her at all her functions. And I do very much want to be there."

Fitzwilliam frowned. "That is a problem, but one that I see no solution to. You could not attend all of Georgiana's functions even if you were in London, not with your lying in being when it is, and I do not see that your health should be risked by the journey when you would be so near delivery.

Georgiana will be disappointed, but she will understand, and she will have other family about her." The words sounded unfeeling, but Elizabeth knew he was only trying to do what was best, for her and the unborn child. But Elizabeth could not see things quite as black and white as her husband.

"I do not think the journey will be any danger, many women travel close to their lying in, I should like to have the baby at Pemberley, but I _am_ determined to be at Georgiana's first several balls at least," she said the words with conviction.

Her husband frowned "I do not think that is a wise decision Elizabeth. You can help with the planning just as much from afar by letter."

"I want to be there, I _will_ be attending, Fitzwilliam, I am determined," the husband and wife stared each other down for a moment, a silent battle of wills. "And I am not a woman to be gainsaid," Elizabeth reminded him, a touch of the teasing archness returning to her tone.

"That I know," his lips twitched slightly and rising from his seat he kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room to attend to the business of the day "we shall have to discuss this later, my dear."

Further discussion on the subject was to little avail. Eventually, they came to the decision that Elizabeth could go, but she was, to be honest about how she felt, and if she genuinely did not feel up to the trip, she would not go. Otherwise, Fitzwilliam insisted she stay home.

"This room hasn't been used since I left it," Georgiana said with a bit of nostalgia in her tone as she ran her delicate fingers along the edge of the ornate wooden crib.

"I only came in here once, when I first arrived," Elizabeth admitted. It seemed almost too sacred a place to be disturbed, left as it was, your old drawings on the walls. I decided I would not come back until the room was to be used again.

"I am glad the nursery is going to be used again, it's the best nursery to grow up in, I am sure," Georgiana said decidedly.

"I see that Mrs. Reynolds has been in here and had everything cleaned until it shines," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, well, she had begun to despair of my brother ever marrying, so she is quite overjoyed."

"I am glad," Elizabeth smiled "oh, and Georgiana, I wanted to tell you that I _shall_ be at your coming out ball," Elizabeth added with determination out of the blue.

"Are you sure you should be traveling?" Georgiana asked, "I could always wait until the year after."

"No, I won't have you delay on my account, I will be there for as much as I can, and I am sure by the time I have to return to Pemberley you will be quite at ease, the Belle of the ball, so to speak."

"Thank you Elizabeth," Georgiana took her hand for a moment and squeezed it, before turning back to the preparations at hand "so," she said cheerfully "how shall we refurbish it?"

"Are you sure you truly do not mind?" Elizabeth asked again.

"No, I am eager to have it changed over and ready for a new occupant," Georgiana flushed slightly "I do not mean to push my opinions on you, you are to choose how the room should be done of course."

"I should like your opinions very much, no room can be properly redone without a little discussion and friendly exchange of decided opinions," Elizabeth said with a sparkle in her eye. "Remember Georgiana, I come from a household of six females, and we none of us ever agreed on anything. When Mama decided that our rooms must be redone, she had the idea to let us do it ourselves, with her supervision of course.

We all had a marvelous time, but like I said no one agreed, and Mama always held the deciding vote. Lydia wanted something much too bold for a bedchamber, I tried to tell her so, but she would not listen. Kitty who shared the room wanted the pink floral print, so wouldn't back her up, Mary said all the walls should be done in the plain, survivable, brown stripe, for it would hide the dirt and was also the least costly. And Jane, of course, was for the blue, but she was too busy trying to keep the peace to even suggest it."

Georgiana smiled "very well then, I have to say that I saw a very pretty print in pale green and yellow down at the shop in Lambton that I thought would be delightful for the nursery."

"The floral print with the light green stripes?" Elizabeth demanded with some excitement.

"Yes, just that one,"

"Why, Georgiana, you have gone and ruined the experience," Elizabeth smile did not back up her words "that is just the one I had liked as well."

"Then we must get it, and the draperies can be done in-"

"Yellow,"

"Just the thing,"

"And the carpets-"

"There would be nothing in Lambton."

"Oh, no, we must go to London for that!"

"Certainly!"

Smiling at each other, the sister-in-laws ended their discussion and studied the room again, imagining it with the new coverings and, even secretly, the new baby.

"I'm so very glad to have a sister," Georgiana said suddenly.

Elizabeth wrapped her in an impulsive hug "as am I. I love your brother dearly, but I fear without another female in the house, I might feel a little lonely at times," Elizabeth smiled teasingly "after all, can you imagine him up here discussing the merits of yellow and green? He would simply agree with everything I said."

"Isn't that what I did?"

"Well, yes, but it's different. You said, 'yes exactly, it could not be anything else,' he would only say, 'whatever you think best', and I should not be sure my idea was the best then, because he neither agreed, nor disagreed so I couldn't feel vindicated, or have the chance to argue the merits of my opinion."

Georgiana giggled "that is just what he would do."

"Hmm, just listening to that last speech of mine makes me wonder if women are not the rational creatures I have always thought them to be," Elizabeth said with a mock frown.

"Undoubtedly not," both women turned at the voice form the doorway to find Mr. Darcy leaning there.

"Why, how ungallant sir, still it gives me a chance to argue the merits of my opinion," she gave him a teasing smile.

"I should like nothing better, but may we defer it until a later date?" he asked, and Georgiana saw him take Elizabeth's hand. Whenever her brother and sister were together, Georgiana had a slight feeling that she was always intruding, though she had been assured otherwise. She had caught them meeting too many times by now not to realize that a kiss was the preferred greeting. When she was there Fitzwilliam usually only took her hand, as if he were unable not to touch her.

"Well then, what do you think of our work?" Elizabeth asked, turning to face the room.

"Very nice, although it looks rather the same to me," Mr. Darcy admitted.

Georgiana giggled "we have not done anything yet, only decided what we will do."

"Yes, we are going to do the whole in greens and yellows, there is this delightful paper in Lambton."

"I see, Fitzwilliam nodded "would you like me to agree with you or disagree?" he asked, his expression so serious, Georgiana was not sure he was teasing.

"As it is so close to tea time you had better agree with me," Elizabeth's eyes danced.

"I shall remember that on future occasions." He was smiling now.

"I shall go ring for tea," Georgiana announced, feeling they might like a few moments alone in the nursery.


End file.
